


Moving On and Along

by Diam_Senpai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris is a good wingman, I spell Viktor with K, I'm not sure how much sense these backstories make, M/M, Yuri's pretty cute in this one, Yuuri's cute, fight me, i think, single dad yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diam_Senpai/pseuds/Diam_Senpai
Summary: That was when he met Yuuri Katsuki. The man was four years younger than him and becoming his assistant teacher for his Trigonometry classes. He donned a plain suit and tie, and his raven hair was clearly as neat as possible. Well as neat as someone who obviously woke up late and couldn’t slick it back all the way could get. The most striking feature was his eyes, a nice mixture of honey and chocolate brown, with a cute and calm expression that kept Viktor from looking away.He was immediately captivated.Or the Sweetness and Lightning AU, where Yuuri is a single dad raising little fluffball Yuri, and Viktor is super gay.





	Moving On and Along

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU spawned from me watching Sweetness and Lightning and thinking "Don't Kohei and Yuuri look a lot a like?"
> 
> Thus this was born. I hope it's not that bad. Next and final chapter shouldn't take too long.

Viktor sighed as the school bell rang to signal the end of the day. His students were obviously eager to be rid of his boring formulas for the day and hastily left. He honestly couldn’t blame them. The unit circle was not a fun thing to memorize, and something that he honestly wished he didn’t have to teach his students. It was pure hell to remember it back then, so he hated to think that he had to put his students through it as well.

The day had brought him a quiet peace he learned to appreciate over the years. After retiring from his figure skating career and settling down as a teacher, he realized just how much he missed the tranquil days of his youth. While he wasn’t young anymore, he certainly had more energy and motivation to spend some time to himself.

Despite that though, things seemed a little too boring. A little too simple, and he didn’t know what to make of it. Transitioning from cameras and medals to grading quizzes and students pronouncing your name wrong is quite a challenge.

That was when he met Yuuri Katsuki. The man was four years younger than him and becoming his assistant teacher for his Trigonometry classes. He donned a plain suit and tie, and his raven hair was clearly as neat as possible. Well as neat as someone who obviously woke up late and couldn’t slick it back all the way could get. The most striking feature was his eyes, a nice mixture of honey and chocolate brown, with a cute and calm expression that kept Viktor from looking away.

He was immediately captivated.

Yuuri worked well with the students despite his awkward introduction to them and seemed to gain more confidence in himself as the day wore on. Many of his students considered him an engaging lecturer, but he found it difficult to truly communicate one on one with him. Yuuri seemed to make up for that and transform what Viktor said into something easy to understand for the ones that didn’t get it. Viktor couldn’t help but feel charmed by the twenty-four-year-old when he smiled at a student’s correct answer.

He entered the teacher’s office at the last bell of the day to see Yuuri packing up. Viktor couldn’t help but feel he’d grown fond of the man who had only been his assistant for a week. Maybe Chris had a point about spur of the moment decisions.

He tucked one of his silver locks behind his ear and approached his colleague who looked up at the sound of footsteps. Viktor felt his breath catch a bit when Yuuri smiled sweetly at him. “Hello, Viktor. Are you about to leave as well?”

Viktor nodded. “Yeah I’m going home to grade these papers, but I was wondering. Do you want to go out for a drink first?”  
There he said it.

Yuuri just blinked at him before shaking his head. “I’m sorry, but I really have to pick my son up from kindergarten. I’m sure neither he nor the teachers would appreciate me being drunk. I can’t really hold my liquor either, so that wouldn’t necessarily work for me anyway.”

Viktor let that information sink in. This man had a son. He had a son. That likely means he has a wife as well. He subtly glanced down to notice no ring on any of the man’s fingers and couldn’t help but be curious. He gestured down to Yuuri’s hand. “What about his mother?”

Yuuri got this sad look in eyes, and Viktor instantly regretted asking. The raven-haired male looked away and seemingly stared at nothing. “She-uh died a few months ago. It’s rather unsettling to wear the ring now.”

Regret wasn’t strong enough of a word for what Viktor was feeling right then and there. He didn’t want to see his beautiful new assistant sad, and the idea of him grieving and raising a child single-handedly was both respectable and depressing. “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories,” he forced out before looking away from him.

Yuuri just shook his head with a small sad smile. “It’s quite alright, you had no way of knowing. Now if you excuse me.” The man bolted out of the room, leaving an uncomfortable Viktor behind, who was kicking himself for making Yuuri ten times more uncomfortable than he was.

‘Oh well,’ he thought. ‘I’ve never been that lucky in the first place anyway.’

-

A week passed and it was the perfect time for flower viewing. All the cherry blossoms had flourished and turned the park into a beautiful pink hue. Everyone was with their families and friends and eating. The idea reminded Viktor of some of his childhood traditions back in Russia. Chris, his eccentric and slightly overbearing roommate, was off doing who knows what with his family back home, so Viktor was left alone

He took the opportunity to appreciate the view in his own way and took to standing under a tree and letting the breeze wash over him. It flipped through his light jacket and shirt which he quickly zipped up. He may not have had a picnic like most groups, but he whipped out a few of his homemade cookies to enjoy with the view.

That was when he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down expected to maybe see a begging cat, only to see a short little boy in jeans and a black jacket with red stripes down the side. He looked to be about five years old, and some of his blonde hair was pulled back in a braid. He stared up at Viktor with giant emerald eyes and pointed to some of his cookies. “Give me.”

“Yuri! Don’t do that! How many times do I tell you not to go up to strangers?”

Viktor looked over to the source of the voice to recognize his co-worker. He took the moment to assess his casual attire. He and the little boy actually seemed to match except his jacket was blue instead of red. It was also unusual to see his normally slicked back hair down and combined with blue framed glasses.

He looked between the two and quickly put the pieces together. This little boy was Yuuri’s son. He swallowed the lump in his throat and put on a smile for the younger man. “Hello, Yuuri. I wasn’t expecting to bump into you here.”

Yuuri flashed that adorable awkward smile as he bent down to pick up his son. “Yeah sorry about that. Yuri just ran off on me, so I’m kinda glad it was you.” He directed his attention to the little boy who was still very much staring at Viktor’s bag of cookies. “Yuri, how many times have I told you not run off. It’s crowded. Who knows who could have picked you up. You’re lucky it was my colleague and not some random stranger.”

The boy whose named Viktor had learned to also be Yuri (he made a note to ask about that later) simply crossed arms with a pouty face. “But I want a cookie.”

Yuuri sighed in exasperation. “You don’t just go up to random people and ask for cookies. That’s probably even more dangerous.” He looked back to Viktor. “I’m really sorry. We didn’t mean to disturb you.”

Viktor waved it off. “No worries. I was just standing here anyway.” He took one of his cookies and broke it in half. He handed it to Yuri. “Here you go. It’s snickerdoodle.”

The five-year old’s eyes lit up as he reached out and took it from the older man’s hand. Viktor didn’t miss the smile of fondness of Yuuri’s face and felt a blush crawl up his cheeks. Yuuri was too busy fixing part of Yuuri’s braid to notice, which seemed difficult with one hand occupied from holding the child. Said child simply stared right at Viktor, and his eyes resembled those of a cat. Viktor looked away, and Yuri tilted his head in confusion before going back to his cookie.

‘Damn it, has this kid already seen through me?’ Viktor felt embarrassed at that. He really was too transparent.

Yuri gave him another look out of the corner of his eye. “Daddy, I’m hungry.”

Yuuri checked his watched. “It is getting close to lunchtime. What do you want?”

Yuri pumped his fist in the air. “Not box lunch!”

Viktor could practically see the sweatdrop effect come off Yuuri. “Yeah, we have been having those a lot haven’t we?” he admitted.

The ex-figure skater saw his chance. “You know my friend and I run a restaurant. It’s currently closed for the next two weeks, but if you’d like to come in you can.”

Yuri’s scrutinizing glance morphed into a happy smile. “Daddy food!”

Yuuri chuckled at his son before turning back to Viktor. “Are you sure that would be okay? We wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“I want to intrude!” Yuri cut in.

“Yuri!”

Viktor chuckled. “Yes, I’m sure. I wouldn’t invite you otherwise.” Viktor knew that was a flat out lie, but his crush didn’t need to know that.

-

The trip to the restaurant wasn’t a long one. Down an alleyway from the main street were stepping stones and lanterns that led to a small and cozy store. The furnishings were simple, and behind the counter was an expensive yet quaint kitchen. Yuuri immediately decided he liked it in there.

Viktor waltzed behind the kitchen counter and turned around to the other two. “Welcome to Jikasei. We call it a restaurant, but really it’s more like a cafe. It’s also pretty out of the way so it’s usually pretty quiet.” Viktor explained. He bent down to dig some pans out from the cabinets.

Yuuri walked over and placed Yuri in one of the chairs considering how tall it was. “Jikaise as in homemade. I like it. It’s nice and simple.”

Viktor blushed at the compliment. “How does spaghetti sound?”

Yuri pumped his fist in the air. “Spaghetti!”

Yuuri chuckled. “You can take that as a yes.”

“Gotcha.” Viktor winked. Yuuri couldn’t help the red that spread through his cheeks.

It took a bit for Yuuri to get the hang of not boiling the water over, but when all was said done, the spaghetti had turned out quite amazing. Viktor clearly knew his way around the kitchen and walked Yuuri through all steps. The way he turned around and had everything placed made it seem like he was dancing. Yuuri honestly felt out of place. Viktor had even offered to have him and Yuri break up the meat for the sauce, which Yuri wholeheartedly agreed to.

Minus the noises of excitement the five-year-old made as worked and Viktor’s instructions, they worked in silence. Yuuri found it quite comforting, and it reminded him of when he and Kano would work on daily chores together. The thought of his late wife brought a fond yet sad look in his eyes. Viktor noticed and sent him a concerned look, while his son seemed to seemed to send him one of understanding. He simply reached over to ruffle his son’s hair before nodding to Viktor.

When they finished their meal Yuri had described it as “The best thing he had in a while.” Yuuri couldn’t help but smile sheepishly at that. “Sorry about that son. I’ll make sure to cook more often now.” His son just smiled back that.

Viktor looked at the duo with a tender look. “You two are so close.”

Little Yuri simply rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and started finishing off his garlic bread.

They started to clear away the dishes after that, and Yuri was determined to help. They told him he could dry cups and plates while they washed the dishes. Yuuri placed his son on the counter where the dishes would go, and he let his legs kick off the side.

It was all going well until Yuri had accidentally dropped one of the dishes, thankfully plastic, and it clattered to the ground. “Слей это” he muttered as his dad picked up the dish.

Viktor looked at the five-year-old in confusion. “ты говоришь по-русски?”

Yuri only nodded. “Почему я не хочу?”

Yuuri just looked in confusion before looking at Viktor. “You’re Russian?”

Viktor slipped back into Japanese. “Oh yeah. I was born and raised there. I only moved here a few years ago. What about him?” He pointed to Yuri.

Yuri put a hand over his heart in a proud gesture. “I was born there! I moved here when Daddy and Mama adopted me though.”

Viktor let that settle in his stomach. This child was adopted and apparently from Russia, which in itself was an amazing coincidence. He leaned closer to the child. “So you learned Japanese that quickly huh? I’m impressed. Although it does explain some of the weird pronunciations.”

Yuri puffed out his cheeks at that. “I do not sound weird.”

“Yeah yeah, of course, you don’t.”

Yuuri just laughed.

-

This pattern continued and eventually just ended up becoming a part of the routine. Every other day unless something came up, they would walk to Jikasei and enjoy a different meal together. They’d find ways for Yuri to help, and they would slowly learn things about each other.

Viktor learned that Yuuri used to be an ice skater himself until an injury left his knee out of commision before his first Grand Prix Final. He retired without actually achieving anything, and went to school to get a teaching degree. When he was at his lowest he met a fellow student named Kano with pretty brown hair and golden eyes. She and Yuuri had become fast friends and spent most days together. Thanks to her patience and constant support, Yuuri grew out of his slump and learned to connect with students on a different level than simply as a teacher. Eventually, the two got married, and as Kano had turned out barren, they chose to adopt from overseas.

Yuri was apparently an orphan with no family, outside of his grandfather who eventually died and had nothing of substance in his will to give him. The Katsuki family had picked him, and despite being a little ball of anger at the time, grew interested in learning the Japanese language and picked up on it rather quickly. When they crossed the language barrier and all the paperwork, Yuri had been allowed to cross the ocean to meet them. It was just a funny coincidence the two had the same name, and Kano took every chance to tease both of them about it.

However, as the three were starting to finally become a family, a drunk driver had sent it all spiraling down. Yuuri was left as a single father to a child he refused to give back to the orphanage, no matter how many at the funeral said it was the smarter financial decision. Yuri described that as the only moment he ever saw his father really angry.

Viktor found the story a little sad, but heartwarming all the same. Seeing the way they were now, despite what happened in the recent months, just made Viktor’s heart melt. Man, he was a sap.

Yuuri had learned that Viktor himself was also an ice skater until he retired due to age as one of the best ice skaters in history. Yuuri gasped in surprise and yelled at himself for not recognizing THE Viktor Nikiforov as his colleague and cooking buddy. Viktor honestly found it amusing.

Viktor had always been interested in teaching others, so when he retired he switched careers and grew to respect his fellow teachers and students for all their effort. He always had an interest in Japanese culture and took to studying there for his degree, which he received after years of effort. “I could barely tell,” Yuuri said. “Your Japanese is really good.” Viktor took the compliment in stride.

Yuri learned that Viktor liked his father. He didn’t flat out say it, and Yuri couldn’t completely comprehend it, but he knew that the way Viktor looked at his father was different from the way he looked at everyone else. His cheeks seemed to turn pink, and his eyes always had a kind look in them. His father never seemed to notice though. Yuri couldn’t figure out if that was a good thing or not.

-

Two weeks later and true to his word, Chris randomly showed up during one of their cooking sessions. “Je suis revenu, darling! Honestly, my family is so crazy. They wanted me to stay for another week. It’s like they forget I have a restaurant to run.” Then he noticed the two other people. “Oh hello.”

Yuri, not worried about the strange accented man in a tight shirt and bleached hair, waved his hand in greeting. “Hiya!”

Chris nodded to the child before turning to his work partner. “I’m guessing these are the two Yuris?”

Viktor nodded in confirmation. “Yep. Adult Yuuri is spelled with two U’s.” He turned to his cooking buddy. “This is Chris. His full name is Christophe Giacometti, but we’ve all determined that’s a mouthful. He’s a little weird, but pay him no mind. Unless he starts to flirt with you, then feel free to slap him.”

“Duly noted,” Yuuri commented. “It’s nice to meet you. Your restaurant’s very nice.”

“Likewise.” Chris shook his hand, before doing the same with Yuri’s small one. “I’m glad it has been getting some use while I was gone. So what are you making today?”

“Katsudon! It’s Daddy’s favorite.” Yuri cheered from his chair, where he was trying to successfully break the eggs into a bowl.

Viktor took that mental note and proceeded to catch Chris up to speed on what step they were on. The katsudon had turned out alright, despite the pork being a little overcooked in the end. Yuri said he enjoyed it, and that was all that mattered to any of them.

Chris and Viktor had waved off the father-son duo and went to go put the dishes back in their correct spots.

“Mon-mon Viktor. You’ve got it bad.”

The sudden turn of topic confused Viktor as to what Chris meant, but a blush quickly spread across his cheeks and down to his neck. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Chris merely smiled. “Don’t play coy Vi. I saw the way you looked at that dashing Japanese boy. I never thought you’d go for the single dad type.”

Viktor cursed at the way Chris could see right through him. “Honestly I didn’t either, but Chris. He’s so sweet and the look on his face when he’s with his son or the students is so captivating. He’s such a caring and heartfelt cinnamon roll. I never thought I’d use that phrase after high school, but damn it.” Viktor collapsed onto a stool and placed his forehead on the newly washed counter.

Chris whistled.

Viktor flipped him off.

**Author's Note:**

> I relied on google translate, so it might not be totally accurate. I tried. 
> 
> Слей это: Darn it
> 
> ты говоришь по-русски: You speak Russian?
> 
> Почему я не хочу: Why wouldn’t I?
> 
> Je suis revenu: I’m back
> 
> Mon mon: My my


End file.
